Summer Solstice
by stargazer3190
Summary: Anyone else thing the ending of Eclipse was just wrong? I'm too impatient for New Dan so i came up with my own telling of what i think will happen. Telling Charlie, The wedding, Changing Bella, and all else after. Drama will ensue. Rated M for later chps.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the _Twilight Series_, Stephanie Meyer does.

Twilight.  
It's Edward's favorite time of the day. No longer day, but just as the night approaches. It was fast becoming my favorite time too.  
I lay in my love's cold, strong arms, looking up at the stars; just enjoying the peace of being with Edward. I'd be staying at the Cullen's tonight and probably every night from now on. Not that I mind staying with Edward, crave it in fact, but I just wish the reason behind it wasn't so horrible. Thinking about it, I remember what happened when Edward and I told Charlie about our engagement.

_ "… Edward and I are getting married." I said. The world seemed to stand still as I stood there waiting for Charlie to say something. Edward was squeezing my hand reassuringly. Finally I couldn't take the silence any longer._

"Charlie, say something," I begged, "please."

He looked at us both and his eyes were cold. Edward undoubtedly knew what he was thinking but I couldn't even make myself move to look at him. I could, however, feel the tears in my eyes.

Suddenly, before I even had a chance to register any change in him, Charlie snapped.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE CULLEN!!!' he roared. "GET OUT AND LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU DESERVE HER AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

He wasn't just angry; Charlie seemed to have lost it. He grabbed my arm painfully, ignoring the sound of pain I made, and dragged me up to the bathroom where he locked the door. Edward after hearing me cry out was right behind us.

"Charlie-, " Edward started

"SHUT UP YOU!" he yelled.

"CHARLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed through the locked door.

"I will not have him manipulating you into thinking he loves you. He destroyed you when you left the first time and I will NOT let him do it again." He said all this very calmly but I could tell he was still furious.

"DAD, LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NO, I LOVE HIM!" I yelled.

" No, you belong with Jacob." He said. He immediately sucked in a breath and I could hear Edward do the same. He crossed the line and he knew it. I wasn't supposed to hear that, ever.

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT AND I LOOSE HIM, THEN IT WILL BE _YOUR__ FAULT WHEN I JUMP OFF ANOTHER CLIFF FROM THE HEARTACHE!" I yelled.  
THAT stuck a chord, especially with Edward. I knew it would with him, even from inside the bathroom. Charlie came and unlocked the door and I went to walk out of the bathroom and straight to Edward. Immediately our arms went around each other._

"You will NOT marry _**him**__, Bella." He said, through clenched teeth. "I will not have it."_

"Then you wont have me." I told him determinedly.

"What?" He breathed.

"I'm leaving." I said I went to my room, with Edward at my heels, and pulled out my bags from the closet. " If you wont let me have Edward then I won't let _you__ have __me__. I'm 18 now and have every right to leave."_

"Bella-" he started but I cut him off.

"I love him Charlie, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life (or rather existence)! I want this more than anything-to be with Edward. To be his wife (and so much more) and nothing and no one is going to stop me!" I said all this to Charlie with the up most sincerity. I found that I really did mean everything I just said, and hadn't just said it to get Charlie to back down, I really wanted to marry Edward.

Edward must of realized it too, because when I got a glance, out the corner of my eye at him, he was fighting what I could only assume was the biggest, brightest smile in his whole life, or existence.

Always true to my word, I had left. I packed my things, and I left with Edward. Alice was trilled when we got there, that she would have free rain over me now. After I looked at him with pleading eyes, that Alice didn't catch, I knew that he would rescue me whenever I asked.

Now here we are together in our meadow, just enjoying being in each others' arms while looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he whispered.

"For what Edward?" I asked, astounded that he though he had anything to even apologize for.

He looked directly into my eyes and I immediately understood. He thought it was his fault that I was no longer living with Charlie. His fault that I was now angry and not even speaking to my father. I had to make him understand that it wasn't his fault, but Charlie's.

" Edward, this isn't your fault." I said

" But – " he started but I cut him off immediately.

"No, Edward. This is Charlie's fault, not yours. I meant what I said, the problem is, Charlie did too. He never meant for me to hear it but in the end he said the very **wrong** thing,  
and I know it upset you to hear it too. I love **you **Edward, whether Charlie or Jacob like it or not. I don't care. I want to marry you and no one is going to stop me." I said, all the while I was looking him directly in the eye. He had to understand that this is what I wanted.

I was still looking in his eyes and I think he must have finally understood because his expression softened. Suddenly he rolled and hovered above me, his hand on my cheek, lovingly.

" Are you sure you want to live in a house with seven vampires?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. "They are my family."

"I love you Bella Swan." He whispered softly in me ear.

"Cullen" I corrected. He looked at me confused.

"Bella Cullen" I said smiling, my eyes twinkling.

His face broke into the absolute biggest and brightest smile I had every seen. His eyes held mine and I saw only one raw, soft emotion in them

Love.


End file.
